phonelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of words RBCP struggles to pronounce
As a dropout, RBCP struggles to pronounce big words. List * Cursive * Rahm Emanuel - He pronounces his first name Ram as in a football player from Los Angeles. * Nick Foles - During a hobosode where RB called people bidding on a Super Bowl LII (that's 52) MVP picture, he pronounced the star QB's last name 'Fol-ees' and 'Fol-ez". * Ethnicity - From the Snow Plow Show - August 7, 2013 - I’ve Got The Same Combination on my Luggage! (Listen) '' * '''Mojito - '''Pronounces it "''Mo-jee-toe" when it is "Moe-hee-toe". * Callous '- From the Snow Plow Show - April 19th, 2014 - You're In Mars (Listen'') * '''Anomalies - RBCP spent an entire show saying "anomulties" but after being yelled at in the chat room and in YouTube comments about it, he has corrected this mistake in future shows. - May 12, 2015 - I've Got My Cact Eye On You. (Listen) * Kiosk - RBCP pronounces this one with the long 'o' so it sounds like "key awsk." - November 8 2013 - Goodbye Blockbuster Video. ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tN8b77fKlxc&feature=youtu.be&t=32m39s Listen]) * Buoy'' - ''RBCP said that he wasn't sure how to pronounce this word. "...and a second boy, is that how you pronounce'' 'boy?' 'b''ooey''?' 'boye?' I don't know. I've never used that word in my life." The chat room helped, but only time will tell if it sticks. July 15, 2016 - Anti Fun Petition. (Listen) * 'Polyurethane '- From the Snow Plow Show - 2014-08-04 - Indoor Pool (Listen) * '''Pen - He keeps losing his "pin" in lube job customers' cars. - March 3, 2016 - Sidewalks are Stupid. (Listen) * Crêpe - From June 24, 2016 - Tenants From Heil Hitler ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7HZbeghFiI&feature=youtu.be&t=1h21m38s Listen]) * Parochial '- From the Snow Plow Show, May 3, 2016 - Permit Applications ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8CSyxVHAbeA&feature=youtu.be&t=25m55s ''Listen]) * 'Cul-de-sac '- RBCP pronounces this word with a long e ''as "''cul-d'ee-sac", whereas, being a French word, it should be pronounced with a French "de" as ''cul-d'uh'''-sac''. - October 14, 2015 - Why Don't You Go Pound Salt. (Listen) * Mobile Mo-beel - Pronounces this word like the gas station of the same name. From Snow Plow Show. - June 24, 2016 - Tenants From Heil Hitler ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7HZbeghFiI&feature=youtu.be&t=32m12s Listen]) * Yucca - Pronounces it as "Yoo-kuh", when referring to one of his show-listeners. * Chassis '- RBCP pronounces the trailing 'S' instead of leaving it silent. From The Snow Plow Show. - September 19, 2015 - Ding Fries Are Done. (Listen)'' * '''Frijoles - This is just "beans" in Spanish, and the Spanish "J" is pronounced like the English "H." RBCP pronounced it using an English "J." From The Snow Plow Show. - August 23, 2016 - The Fee Fee Show. (Listen) * Reticent - From The Snow Plow Show - May 12, 2015 - I've Got My Cact-Eye On You (Listen) * Soot - Pronounced it "suit." - From The Snow Plow Show. - September 27th, 2016 - The Last Week of Dingtember. (Listen) * Caricature '-' 'When mentioning what 'Matt fucking Hill0ck' does, he pronounces the word "Carrich-ters." From The Snow Plow Show - December 26th, 2014 - Fuck You If You Don't Like Christmas (Google). (Listen''). * '''Vegan - Incoming pizza hut call. Vegan driver. Pronounces it "v''ay-gan''," like you would pronounce the star, Vega. - October 30, 2007 - Pizza Hut Calls - Part 01. ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVTrQnzQnAk&t=1m9s Listen]) * Asbestos - RBCP pronounced it "absestos." From The Snow Plow Show, Sept 18, 2014 - New Houses. (Listen) * Ohm - From The Snow Plow Show - December 21, 2016 - This is a Prank Call Goodbye. (Listen) * Massachusetts '- I don't believe the Ts are silent. From The Snow Plow Show - January 7th, 2017 - Corporate Favors. ''(Listen) * 'Electromagnetic '- Pronounced it "electroman-netic," without pronouncing the G. From The Snow Plow Show - March 15, 2016 - Tenants From Hell - Electromagnetic Waves. (Listen) * 'Subconscious '- Roy calls it "sub conscience." From The Snow Plow Show - March 1st, 2017 - Blueprints. (Listen) * 'Authoritative '- Roy calls it "authorative". From The Snow Plow Show - March 10, 2017 - No Trucks. (Listen) ''And from Hobosode #72: No Respect 1/19/2018 (Listen)'' * '''Penny - Roy pronounces the humble penny as "pinny" from The Snow Plow Show - April 7th, 2017 - Silent auction Headphones and Purses. (Listen) * Great British Pounds - Brad says "Global British pounds" from The Snow Plow Show - April 28th, 2017 - Adopt A Highway: The Third Page. * Wheelbarrow - "Wheel Barrel"? Nope! From The Snow Plow Show - May 19th, 2017 - Tenants From Utah. * Schooner - Captain Roy asks a schooner club member if he pronounces schooner as "shoe-ner," "ska-shoe-ner," or "ska-hoo-ner." He remembers the actual "skew-ner" pronunciation from the iconic 1990s blockbuster film, "Mallrats," but is not convinced. From The Snow Plow Show - August 11, 2016 - I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up to No Good. (Listen) * Chevy - Roy calls someone regarding a GPS tracker on their Chevy vehicle, and he pronounces Chevy with a "ch" like 'Chevy Chase', instead of a "sh." But at 13:35, he seems to be knowingly mispronouncing it. We just never know with Brad. From The Snow Plow Show - April 28th, 2016 - Lube Job Customers Still Aren't Angry. (Listen) * Chipotle - Roy calls as a representative from the corporate office of "chi-pol-tay," even though it's actually pronounced "Chi-po-wt-lay." From The Snow Plow Show - March 13th, 2016 - Old Stuff You've Already Heard. (Listen) * Etiquette - Brad played a car ding clip from an older show during this show, where he mispronounces the word by saying "edi-quit." From The Snow Plow Show - September 25th, 2015 - I Ding You Are Something Wrong. (Listen) * Carrabba's ''- Roy pronounced the restaurant "''Cara-buzz," ''which is actually pronounced "Car-ra-bas." From The Snow Plow Show - July 20th, 2015 - Stargazing and Dog Poop. ''(Listen) * Maury '- Roy pronounces Maury Povich almost like "Murray Polvich." From The Snow Plow Show Episode 405 - Waymo Self Driving Doomsday Machines. (Listen) * '''Defibrillator '- RoyBrad pronounces it as "defibulator." From The Snow Plow Show Episode 413 - Save Fifteen Percent On Your Car Insurance. (Listen) * 'Boutique '- RBradCP says "boteek", rather than "booteek" (Listen) * '''Potentiometer - He even said to add to this list! (Listen) * Monstrosity - There's a missing S (Listen) * Penis - Pronounced like the word tennis but with a "p" - Snow Plow Show May 4, 2012. * 'Jim '- As heard in countless episodes, 'Jim' is RB's greatest challenge. He pronounces it "Jim-b." Come on, Roy. I know you dropped out, but this is only a sinlge syllable word. You pronounce Gym and Kim perfectly. Don't worry. You'll get there. * '''Skillet - '''He pronounces it more like "Skellet". As heard in "The Snow Plow Show Episode 526 - Golf Carts Roof Tiles and my Stupid Ex Wife" Category:RBCP Category:Quotes